Vacarax
Vacarax is the leader of the Drahk Asilvyar and the first Delvyar ever to be created. He is the Lord of Shadow and has possibly more knowledge of Jharvotite than anyone else in the cosmos. History Origins Vacarax began his life as an Asilvyar living in their universe. He became very interested in chemistry and became one of the leading scientists of his time. Vacarax lived during a time of rapid scientific advances and he was responsible for more than a few of them. When Jharvotite was discovered, Vacarax was fascinated like most other Asilvyar, and was overjoyed when Yefol placed him in charge of the team that was responsible for studying it. As Vacarax and his teammates studied the mineral, they were shocked to discover that they were developing the ability to truly Create. Extrapolating what they had concluded so far about Jharvotite, Vacarax announced that it might be possible to use Jharvotite to become gods. In response, Yefol ordered that all research of Jharvotite cease. However, this did not sit well with many Asilvyar, including Vacarax, and at the urging of his friend, Triro, Vacarax carried on his work in secret. Eventually, Vacarax acquired enough evidence to basically confirm his theory about becoming a god. He announced publically that it was his intent to become a god and that any other Asilvyar who wished to join him could do so. Triro immediately joined him and many other Asilvyar followed. Yefol responded by declaring Vacarax and his allies traitors. When Vacarax and his allies met to take the final step to becoming gods, they believed that Yefol had died, or was very close to it. However, at the moment Vacarax announced his divinity, Yefol appeared before him. He declared that he would destroy the new Godly Beings if they accepted their divinity. This threat, combined with the shock of Yefol's apparent resurection was enough to send most of the Godly Beings, including Vacarax, into a panic. They reacted by summoning their new powers and using them to send waves of pure Destruction through the universe, tearing the universe apart in the process. Unharmed, the immortal Asilvyar were shocked to see the destruction they had caused. Vacarax immediately expressed his regret and declared that they must create a new universe to replace the one they had destroyed. Triro agreed, saying that they ought to experiment with their powers and that creating a universe would be a great way of doing that. The War of Light and Shadow In the time that followed, Vacarax combined hs powers with the other Godly Beings to create numerous universes such as Aelfemaega and Aendremaega. Eventually, however, seeds of disunity planted by Yefol caused the Asilvyar to split into two groups, one lead by Vacarax and the other by Triro. Vacarax and his followers regretted destroying their universe and were led, as per Yefol's design, to Drahktus Magna. There, Yefol revealed himself to them. Vacarax welcomed Yefol into his councils and truely believed that Yefol had forgiven him for the role he had played in the destruction of the universe.However, Vacarax miscalculated Yefol's intent. Yefol had no sympathy for any of the Godly Beings and quietly enslaved Vacarax to his will, making him the first Delvyar. Vacarax encouraged the rest of his followers, the Drahk Asilvyar, to submit to Yefol as well, and in time they did. At Yefol's command, Vacarax led the Drahk Asilvyar to attack Lyhktus Magna and begin the War of Light and Shadow. During the war, Vacarax served as the leader of the Drahk Asilvyar and one of the most high-ranking of the Delvyar. At the end of the war, Vacarax and the other Drahk Asilvyar were captured by the Lyhk Asilvyar and submitted to the Black Blade, which cut their souls from their bodies. The bodies were immediately destroyed, and the souls have passed into unknown locations, although it is suspected that Triro gave charge of them to Kridegga. This would suggest that the souls of Vacarax and the other Drahk Asilvyar are somewhere in Aendremaega. Abilities As the Lord of Shadow, Vacarax has complete control over darkness and shadow. When Vacarax combines his powers with the other Asilvyar, he can create universes. Alone however, he is much weaker. Like all Asilvyar, Vacarax is immune to ordinary weapons and cannot be killed by conventional means, rendering him effectively immortal. However, he can be trapped in the Void, which is considered by some to be akin to death, even for an immortal such as he. It is unknown how being stripped of his physical form by the power of the Black Blade will have affected his powers. It is suspected that this will have caused him to become much weaker, however the truth remains in question. TriviaCategory:Shadow * Vacarax was titled the Lord of Shadow by the other Asilvyar because of the association of his powers with darkness * Although Vacarax was the first Delvyar (therefore the first Hordrackanorr) to ever be created, he is by no means the most senior member of that group. He is known to be subordinate to Moctridegga and Centurius, and may also be lower on the chain of command than some other Delvyar in addition to those two. * As the foremost authority on Jharvotite, it is suspected that Vacarax is aware of the answer to whether or not the mineral still exists somewhere